Riley's First Date?
Riley's First Date? is a 2015 Pixar animated short, starring the characters from Inside Out. It was included as an exclusive bonus feature on the October 13 Digital HD release and the November 3 Blu-ray releases of Inside Out. The main cast from the film return as their roles, including Ben Cox as Jordan.http://movieweb.com/inside-out-rileys-first-date-short-film-clip/ Plot When Jordan shows to take Riley out skating, her parents suspect their daughter is going out on a date. While mom goes upstairs to ask Riley dad stays downstairs with Jordan, who is laying back at the table. Both the parent's emotions don't like what is afoot, especially dad's. They give Jordan the silent treatment but does not react. They next try intimidation but only get a slight chuckle from Jordan. Dad's Anger tells his fellow emotions to increase the pressure and ask what Jordan likes to do for fun. When Jordan gives them back talk, dad's emotions prepare to give him the boot until he mentions that he plays in a band. This brings back a memory of when they were in a band. Meanwhile, mom tries to if this day out with Jordan is a date. All this does is make Riley and her emotions feel embarrassed, especially when mom uses made ridiculous up words. Suddenly loud rock music booms from the house, and when Riley goes downstairs she finds her dad and Jordan playing air guitar, much to her shock. Later, Riley and Jordan leave for the skate park, leaving mom and dad satisfied that Jordan is a good kid before sharing a kiss. Cast *Amy Poehler as Joy *Lewis Black as Anger *Mindy Kaling as Disgust *Bill Hader as Fear / Jordan's Joy *Phyllis Smith as Sadness *Kaitlyn Dias as Riley Andersen *Diane Lane as Jill Andersen *Kyle MacLachlan as Bill Andersen *Ben Cox as Jordan *Sherry Lynn as Mother's Joy / Mother's Disgust *Lori Alan as Mother's Sadness *Laraine Newman as Mother's Fear *Paula Pell as Mother's Anger *Patrick Seitz as Father's Joy *Josh Cooley as Father's Sadness *Pete Docter as Father's Anger *Flea as Jordan's Fear Trivia *One of the posters in Jordan's mind is from Sid's house in Toy Story. *One of Sid's glow in the dark posters appear in the headquarters of Jordan's emotions. Videos Riley's First Date - Jordan Arrives Gallery Riley's First Date 4.jpg|"Is...Riley here?" Riley-s-emotions-return-in-a-new-inside-out-short-from-pixar-riley-s-first-date-riley-s-565063.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-08-16-22h13m48s824.png Riley's First Date 1.jpg|"There is a boy in my house!" Riley-s-emotions-return-in-a-new-inside-out-short-from-pixar-riley-s-first-date-565062.jpg|Mom and Dad suspect this is a date Riley's First Date 9.jpg Riley's First Date 6.jpg Riley's First Date 3.jpg Riley's First Date 5.jpg Riley's First Date 2.jpg|"Did she just say Fo Sheezie?" Skateboarding Emotions.png|Jordan's emotions Riley's-First-Date-10.png Riley's-First-Date-11.png Zombie RIP guitar poster.png|That poster looks familiar... Riley's-First-Date-12.png Riley's-First-Date-13.png Riley's-First-Date-14.png Riley's-First-Date-15.png Riley's First Date 7.jpg|Jordan and Bill play air guitar Riley's-First-Date-16.png|"The wife has made contact!" Riley's-First-Date-19.png|The look Riley's-First-Date-20.png Riley's-First-Date-21.png Riley's-First-Date-22.png|"Come on, he's adorable." Guitarist Bill Andersen.png Riley's-First-Date-23.png Riley's-First-Date-24.png|"There's the signal!" Riley's-First-Date-25.png|"We are go." Riley's-First-Date-27.png Riley's-First-Date-28.png Riley's-First-Date-29.png|Contact is made Riley's First Date 8.jpg References de:Riley's First Date? Category:Pixar shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Films Category:Inside Out Category:2015 films Category:Pixar